jaiden_animationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Flirting
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on November 25, 2016. Synopsis This video is about some of Jaiden's stories involving flirting. Stories Introduction Jaiden had never actually flirted in her entire life except for one accident which she would talk about later. She is really a "make someone feel good and just, overall let them know I care about them" person. Jaiden is worried that when she approaches someone, their conversation would start with a "flirty introduction". Even then, her poor small talk skills would not get her very far. Awkward flirt The accidental flirting happened when Jaiden was with a friend she had, talking to each other and sitting on the friend's bed. Jaiden's mind started "bullying" and pressuring her enough to make her wrap her arm around the friend, which she regretted right away. Long story short, Jaiden and her friend decided to stay in a non-romantic relationship. The friend later became one of her best friends. Relationship advice Just a side tangent before the other stories, Jaiden does not understand why just because someone does not share mutual feelings with someone else is an excuse to stop talking to them. She believes it can ruin a "freakin' bomb friendship", and it makes no sense unless one of them only cares about the other person's looks. Jaiden understands that some people like to wait a few minutes before replying when messaging someone so they would not seem so clingy. However, more than 10 minutes seems like a waste of time and it shows that they do not care about the other person. Some people even text someone as little as possible and it makes it seem they do not like texting the other person. Awkward date After Jaiden's high school junior homecoming dance, she and her friends went out to go bowling. At the bowling alley, one of the friends, Rachel asked a group of guys their age to take pictures with them to make it look like they had dates. Jaiden's "date" asked her to send a picture of them to him, so she sent it and asked him for his number. Jaiden told the other girls that she "meant to be all smooth like that", but she was not really. Later, the "date" asked her to the movies and she accepted the invitation. It was a double date together with Kate and her boyfriend at the time. Since Jaiden knew absolutely nothing about her "date", so all they had was awkward "flop" conversations. After that traumatic experience, Jaiden learned to only accept movie invites from close friends and family. Awkward kiss Jaiden did not learn from her movie "date" experience and during her college freshman year, someone invited her for a date which she accepted. First they ate at a restaurant, then they went to a mountain near the college that was literally called "A Mountain". They walked up the mountain and were sitting on a rock platform on top. At one point, Jaiden's date put his arm around her turned her face towards him. Jaiden started freaking out thinking she was not ready to kiss yet, but it was too late. Jaiden asked viewers who are on dates to tweet her a picture if they are sitting on the rock platform on top of A Mountain. Kissing is optional. Awkward hangout One time, Jaiden was hanging out with a former friend of hers and walking around the college's main strip which is a street called "Mill" and filled with lots of stores and restaurants. They sat down at a bench outside one of the shops, and two people walking in noticed them and said, "Awwww, relationship goals." A few minutes later, the same people left the shop asked Jaiden and her ex-friend how long they had been together. After hesitating a bit, Jaiden told them that he is gay, which disturbed them. End-card The moral of the video is "don't overthink relationship stuff or dates or kissing or whatever you're overthinking" and "Just be cool about it all." There was a revamp to Jaiden's merch shop with lots of new merch including Jaiden plushes with more details in a later announcement. Everything was on sale at that time for a limited time only. Characters *Jaiden *Jaiden's conscience *Rachel *Friends *Dates Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *Jaiden wanted to make this video for 10 months but was at first hesitant because she thought the stories were embarrassing. *In the beginning of her deleted Impersonation Accounts video, she said she wanted to work on a video about flirting, which is a good hint for when that video was originally published. *A small part of the LazyTown episode "Robbie's Dream Team" was used, where one of Robbie Rotten's clones said, "Ehh, technically, uh, NAH." Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Videos uploaded in 2016